Generally, a body-implanted medication injection port is a device developed for a patient who suffers from an illness which requires constant performance of continuous or intermittent medication injections over a long period, and a body-implanted medication injection port is capable of discharging a medication injected from the outside to a desired part through a medication discharge pipe while remaining implanted in patient's body.
A cancer patient is a patient who requires constantly performance of continuous or intermittent medication injections. In addition to a periodic injection of anticancer medication for treatment, 50% of all cancer patients require additional injections of painkillers for reducing pain.
Body-implanted medication injection ports may be applied to cancer patients described above and other patients who suffer from severe illnesses which require constant medication injections. Also, body-implanted medication injection ports are not directly exposed to the outside of the body and thus are unlikely to be contaminated or polluted, and have the advantage of allowing patents to go about their daily lives without any inconvenience.
The body-implanted medication injection ports described above are directly connected to arteries or veins and directly transfer medication injected from the outside to the inside of blood vessels generally through medication discharge pipes, but body-implanted medication injection ports are also used for anticancer medication treatment of cancer patients, and more particularly, treatment of brain tumor patients.
However, since conventional body-implanted medication injection ports do not have structures suitable for being inserted into a patient's cranium during a procedure for anticancer medication treatment for a brain tumor patient, the procedure is complicated and an implanted portion remains externally protruded after the procedure.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,982 discloses a technology for injecting medication into brain tissue or a cerebral ventricle. However, since a storage portion in the technology is formed of a plastic material, the strength thereof is low and it is difficult to sense it via touch under the scalp. Particularly, when medication is repeatedly injected, the medication frequently leaks under the scalp due to the weak material membrane of an upper hemisphere of the storage portion.